


Dr.Lock - Sherlock x Reader

by ShyGhostie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: BBC, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhostie/pseuds/ShyGhostie





	

"Mom I don't want to go". I grumble through the pain of my raging headache. "Honey you've been dealing with this kind of stuff for almost a month we need to take you to the doctor". I sigh and look down at my shoes, I didn't hate all doctors just the one I've had since I was ten he was a real creep and I could tell he was always eying me luckily one of my parents was always with me when I went but now I'm older and the last few times I've gone my parents have tried to get me to go in by myself but I always whined and my dad would give in and go with me, but now I always have the fear I'm going to be locked away in a office alone with him.  
I didn't notice I was so lost in my fearful thoughts that we pulled up to a different office than normal, I didn't even notice until I got out. I look up at the building confused before looking at my mom. "Um..we're going to a new doctor". She looked over to my dad and he finishes for her. "Your last doctor got arrested so we decided to switch to a new office". I nod before opening my mouth slightly only to have my dad answer my question before it could slip through my lips. "He assaulted one of his patients". I bite my lip and nod following them both into the new office.  
Once inside I relaxed considerably this place was more....relaxed? home like? instead of plain blinding white tile floor there was a very clean beautifully patterned rug, there wasn't any boring beige walls they were a calming blue with a black elegant pattern across them, there was no overbearing smell of sterilizer I can't quite put it to words but it smelt nice in here. We walk up to the front desk and the nice old lady behind the glass talked to my dad well I peeked around at the other people in the waiting area, there wasn't many which made me a bit more nervous since that meant I would be going in soon. I bite my lip and turn back forward sadly right after that she told us to take a seat, I sat next to my mom well my dad sat on the other side of her, I was almost shaking from being nervous.  
After about twenty minutes which in my mind went by like 5 seconds, I was called by a nurse. I look at my mom and she shakes her head basically saying your on your own, I bite my lip and clench my bag strap as I walk across the waiting room and follow the nurse to the office. I was hoping my parents would think 'Oh this is a new place one of us should go with her' but I guess this is there way of trying to get me to grow up. I sit on the bed/chair thingy and wait, this was different then the last office normally a nurse would look you over before going to get the doctor but here she went right to getting the doctor.  
I sat nervously shaking a bit now as I chip away at my nail polish I felt like I was going to have a panic attack but calmed myself by taking a few deep breaths but just as I calmed myself down the door opened, I got so scared I clenched my eyes closed and basically stopped breathing. "Scared?". I hear, it was a male which made me even more scared since well the last doctor I had. "Would you like me to tell the nurse to get your parents?". He questions and I debate it in my head, I didn't want to continue being the little scared girl I wanted to act grown up all my life I was babied quite a bit but now I'm almost eighteen I need to just relax and act grown up.  
After a few more seconds of silence I managed to open my eyes but I was still hardly breathing and it was starting to hurt my lungs. In front of me was a tall man with dark hair, he honestly scared me at first but then I oddly got a calm feeling from him which was very off since his face seemed to be permanently set into a cold 'I don't really care' face. "Well". He says a bit harshly. "N-no". I whisper and he raises an eyebrow. "Okay that was your last chance". I gulp and shiver a bit from that last statement. After that he started asking what made me come in today and I told him I had a bad headache that's been hanging around for about a month.   
After doing a couple things he decided to prescribe some sort of pills, I kinda zoned out on the name but as long as it helped my headache does it really matter on the ridiculous name? I hop off the bed and take the little paper, I go to leave but end up grabbing onto the wall from being dazed, he grabbed my arm when I almost fell I can't tell which saved me him grabbing me or me grabbing the wall but either way I was thankful he helped, he had me sit back down and I was scared he was going to keep me here forever and pushed away from him and into the corner. He looked at me odd before opening the door and talking to someone, soon my dad was in the room picking my tiny form up into his arms, he thanked the doctor who's name I never bothered to catch and carried me to the car, we drove to get the meds right away and then went home where I oddly past out before even taking the pills I was shocked since my headache normally keeps me from going to sleep.  
\---  
It's been about three weeks since I started taking the pills and they had hardly any effect the most they did was help me sleep at night they hardly removed the effects of the horrid headache, so yet again I had another visit to the doctor today, I was in the back of the car just staring out the window I wasn't even looking at anything just trying to ignore the pain raging in my head. "Honey....honey...honey". I blink a few times before looking at my mom who was worriedly looking back at me. "W-what?". I ask my voice hardly there. "We're here". I blink a few times before nodding and trying to open my door, but I was too weak so my dad had to come open the door and carry me inside, he sat me down in a chair before going to talk to the lady in the front.  
This time my dad went in with me but my mom still stayed in the waiting room not wanting the room to be crowded. I hardly listened to what was going on, I didn't even hear the doctor when he asked if I had any new symptoms. "Y/n?". My dad says and I look at him weakly, I go to talk but end up covering my mouth sensing the horrible thing called puke coming up my throat, the doctor grabs the trash can near by and hands it to me, I immediately throw up into almost crying from the pain it caused. After about two minutes of puking my guts up my dad asked dumbly if I was okay, I nod even though we both knew I wasn't. My dad turns to the doctor and talks to him for a few minutes before he turned back to me, my dad brushes some hair out of my face and quietly says something about going to the hospital.  
I guess I blacked out since the next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance. Everything went so fast I hardly knew what was happening I just remember lots of doctors and nursing, my mom was crying at some point then everything went black after I was taken into a new room then I woke up in a hospital room I was in pain...but I still felt better than before. It's been a few days since I woke up I figured out I had a tumor I didn't have cancer at least they're 80% sure I don't there running more tests that won't be in until after I get to go home, the room I was taken into was a surgery ward normally they would test the tumor before removing it but I was so close to death they needed to remove it almost as soon as I was checked into the hospital.  
I look out the window at the grey dull sky outside, my mind was lost in thought of what would have happened if I was still going to the same doctor...honestly I think he would have just let me get so sick I wouldn't be able to fight him off and those thoughts made me want to cry but somehow I just kept a blank face and continued watching the sky until I hear a slight knock on the open hospital door, I look forward and see my new doctor Sherlock whose name I finally learned from my mom she was shocked I asked his name since she said she told me about ten times before but I guess the tumor kept me from remembering it. "Hi". I say waving my hand a bit that was laying on the bed beside me.   
"Are you feeling better?". He asks walking forward, I nod. "No I feel worse". I joke grinning a bit, I didn't notice he was holding something until his next sentence. "I bought these for you". He says walking to the nightstand/table next to me and setting a vase of oddly my favorite flowers down next to me, I wondered if he picked those by chance or if someone in my family told him. "Thank you, they're beautiful". I smile and reach up feeling the petals on one of them before putting my achy arm back down. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here?". I ask looking up at him as he stood next to me. "I was just checking on one of my patients nothing more". I kinda felt a bit hurt by that and the tone of his voice but he did seem like the person to say something cold every once in awhile.  
"Well then thank you again it's nice to have company, both my parents work during the day so I don't get many visitors", I smile at him before wincing in pain, the pain in my head had come back again. I hear a tiny click and peek over to she Sherlock had pressed the button for the painkillers. "Thank you". I say for what felt like the tenth time since he walked into the room, he simply nods and pulls the chair from the corner over closer to my bed, not fully close like a family member would and sits down with his legs crossed. I relax more into the bed and close my eyes trying to get the burning in them to go away as I had hardly slept the past few days some of the things my mom said well she was worrying had me scared if I slept I might not wake up. after a little while I feel fingers move across my cheek, I keep my eyes closed well I guess Sherlock caressed my cheek, after a while it was actually soothing enough to make me drift off into a well needed sleep but part of me was worried he would be gone when I woke up.


End file.
